Protection
by love-bubbles and you babe
Summary: After Chase comes out of hiding, he begs the families for a second chance. Granted that wish, he is allowed to study the books of the basics in return for swearing his loyalty to the Covenant on his Power. Sarah had broken up with Caleb for him having let someone back in so easily and keeping certain things from her. Now the boys have moved to San Fran on behalf of the Mai there.


Hi, everyone! If you don't know me, I'm Kelley(: also known as Love-bubbles and you babe. Haha! So today I have a new story! It is a crossover! Yay! So excited for this! Anyways, if you haven't seen the Nine Lives of Chloe King TV show or The Covenant movie then I suggest you go watch them because those characters are the ones I'm basing this off of! Obviously, this will not be a continuation of the movie or the television series, but it will be my spin on both mashed together. This first chapter is just a history/filler chapter! I made this M for a reason so yes, smut, sex, bad language, etc will be in this! I hope you all enjoy! By the way, characters will be OOC at times but you'll realize that as this story progresses! So here goes nothing…

Protection

Chapter 1

During the Salem Witch Trials in 1692, five families from the Ipswich Colony of Massachusetts formed a covenant of silence that would protect their powers and families forever. One family in particular went too far and was banished from the lands.

A millennium later, the four of the five families were still very close. Having believed the fifth family to have died off, no one thought twice about the new kid named Chase Collins having shown up on campus until darklings started appearing. Darklings are spirits sent to give you a warning that you're the next one to be murdered or to stay away. At first they thought it to be one of their own, but later they found out that it in fact was Chase. He was the eldest son of the fifth family. Being stronger than any of the other four warlocks, Chase threatens to kill their families and loved ones unless Caleb wills him his powers.

Chase and Caleb decided to battle it out on Caleb's 18th birthday, the day he is supposed to ascend and be given his full powers. Whilst fighting, Caleb ascends at 11:12, but with Chase having already ascended and having his father's powers, he proves to be much stronger. Meanwhile, Caleb's mother has gone to see her husband and ask for him to will his power to Caleb if he truly does love him more than the power. He does and then dies, but Caleb manages to 'defeat' Chase. Once the firefighters com and have a look around the report back to Caleb and tell him that there was no body discovered…

Months later after the fight, Chase ends up on Caleb's doorstep and begs for forgiveness and to learn the basics of magic. Calling all four of the families together, they agree to forgive him and allow him to study but he must swear his loyalty to The Covenant on his power. If he breaks his loyalty, his power will be willed away equally into the four boys.

Sarah, Caleb's girlfriend, is not very pleased with the fact that the man she loves will be associating with someone who tried to kill them. Caleb, thinking it's for the best, starts hiding things from her. He goes out with his friends yet tells her he's going to stay in ad sleep. They start distancing themselves from each other until Sarah comes to him explaining that she thought it was time to end things since she had been talking with another man. Caleb agrees, and they part ways.

A few weeks after the break up, Caleb gets a call from the Mai leader in San Francisco. Valentina explains that the Uniter has been found yet the Order is trying to kill her. Having a small pride, she goes on to say that they do not have enough Mai in their pride to protect Chloe very well. She continues on saying that she needs their help and that she would do anything to get them to come to San Francisco and help protect the Uniter.

Caleb brings this information to the other boys. After a long debate of the pros and cons, they decide to go. Valentina already stating that she had bought a house in high hopes of them agreeing, they begin to pack up their things and tell their families goodbye.

Powers:

Psychokinesis (telekinesis): the power to move or levitate objects without touching them

Pyrokinesis: the power to control fire or heat

Aerokinesis: the power to control the wind

Atmokinesis: the power to influence the weather (particularly to make it rain or summon storms and lightning

Levitation: the power to defy gravity and hover or maneuver freely in the air or even fly

Astral Projection: the power to project one's consciousness and senses beyond and away from the physical body

Superhuman Strength: Increasing one's physical strength to above-human performance

Shapeshifting: the ability to change one's physical appearance and voice to appear as another person

Teleportation: the power to instantaneously disappear from one place and reappear in another

Clairvoyance: the power to see things that are invisible, such as the creatures known as darklings

There are other spells to damage or protect self from physical damage

The fifth son had control over spiders and could cast other damaging spells through them

I hope you all enjoyed this! Like I said… just a filler. There will be dialogue and other sorts in chapters to come!

K


End file.
